multiverse_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gul'dan
"Why do you fight? You can do nothing here but die." Gul'dan is a powerful orc warlock who has mastery over fel magic, and serves the Burning Legion. He is the main antagonist of World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor and a major antagonist in Legion. He is one of the main villains of Warphunters, and is voiced by Troy Baker. Biography In his youth on the planet of Draenor, Gul'dan was an abused social outcast in his village due to being crippled. The only one who truly treated him with respect was the elder shaman. Unfortunately, he was still cast out. Traveling to the Throne of the Elements, Gul'dan tried to appeal to the elements so that he could learn shamanism. However, the elements sensed the hatred in his heart, and refused to give him their blessing. The one who did reach out to him though was the demon lord Kil'jaeden. Gul'dan made a secret alliance with Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion to learn the secrets of fel magic. He then returned to his home village, killing everyone with his newfound magic and personally killing the elder shaman. Burning his village to the ground, Gul'dan began his way to becoming the first fel warlock. Sending a message to the orc clans offering them power, Gul'dan had them gathered on a mountain to drink the blood of the pit lord Mannoroth. However, Grom Hellscream declined, refusing to become a slave as he exposed the warlock's plot and sent an enraged Mannoroth back into the Twisting Nether. Grom then founded the Iron Horde. Later, after the fall of Blackrock Foundry and the crippling of the Iron Horde, Gul'dan returned and once again offered Mannoroth's blood to Grom. Just like before, Grom refused. However, the rest of the Iron Horde, now fed up with Grom's many failures, decided to drink the blood, twisting them into fel brutes and taking Grom prisoner. Gul'dan forced Grom to watch as he turned the Iron Horde's citadel into a fortress for the Burning Legion, and began his endgame. Gul'dan created the Black Gate, and with it, brought in the Defiler, Archimonde, to destroy Draenor. Mortal heroes managed to strike Archimonde down, and the eredar flung Gul'dan into the Black Gate, claiming that they made a pact. Through the Black Gate, Gul'dan was sent to earth, where Kil'jaeden instructed him to open the Tomb of Sargeras to let the Legion in. He did so, and demons poured in for a third invasion. Soon after the Battle of the Broken Shore, which he personally took part in, Gul'dan appeared before Grand Magistrix Elisande and her council, giving them an offer: surrender and let the Legion use the Nightwell, or die. He then disappeared, giving them a week to consider. If not, he would decide the nightborne's answer. Elisande and her advisors eventually decided to give their consent, lowering the barrier and exposing Suramar to the demons they once fought against. As doomguards descended into the city, Gul'dan told Elisande that the end of the nightborne's long isolation should not be a concern, for with every ending comes the opportunity for a new beginning. Personality Gul'dan is an absolutely ruthless individual, always hungry for more power or knowledge. He's cunning, hateful, and does not take chances. Not only that, but Gul'dan has a way to prod at emotional weak points. However, he still tends to ask for one's consent, as seen with Elisande. He also is opportunistic and pragmatic. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Clusterverse